


Hacker By Day...And Hacker By Night...

by NotYourAverageHack3r



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourAverageHack3r/pseuds/NotYourAverageHack3r
Relationships: Sitara Dhawan/Marcus Holloway, Wrench (Watch Dogs)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. A Hacker's Debut

So, there they go again. The vigilantes that seem to cause trouble wherever they go. They don't really have a name for themselves, considering the fact that hackers usually don't act flashy. San Fransisco was their home, which mean't that they not only had the feds on their backs, but DedSec as well. Why was DedSec of all people after them? They wanted those two troublemakers on their side. They're amazingly skilled grey-hats that go by the name of HighDef and S@turn. Like Marcus, they too successfully deleted their ctOS profiles, without getting caught like the great Retr0. (Lmao, sorry M.) "So, what next HD?" S@turn asked the 21 year old as he flopped onto the beat up couch of their own little HQ. Def sighed deeply. Running from the cops was starting to take a toll on her poor muscles. Had S@turn not annoyed the group Umeni idiots, they would've gotten out of the data farm stealthily, but nah. S@turn liked to be extra every time they went out on a little hacker's quest, as HighDef liked to call it.

HighDef huffed at the older man, her cheeks puffing out ever so slightly. S@turn chuckled at the angry pufferfish that is HighDef. "You know, you shouldn't be so uptight. We ended up snagging some of DedSec's data! If anything, you should be proud of us." As S@turn finished his sentence, Def would already be across the room, fixing herself a cup of coffee. "This getting exhausting S. DedSec has been trying to recruit us for a while now and stealing their data might have stirred the pot even more. Heck, we might as well open up a soup kitchen for how much we've stirred it!" S@turn rolled his eyes, sitting up to get a better look at the dramatic young adult he nonchalantly/unofficially adopted as his sister. "Come on it's not that ba-" Before Def could hear what S@turn had to say, their door would be broken down as pieces of painted wood flew in different directions. A mature voice of a woman could be made out as HighDef and S@turn jumped behind the couch. "WRENCH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BREAK DOWN THEIR DOOR!"

The masked man muttered in an autotuned voice. He'd be dressed in punk material, spikes complementing his entire aesthetic. "Sitara, in case you haven't noticed, I don't follow the rules!" Sitara nudged Wrench out of the way as she walked towards the middle of the room. "Look, we know you guys are here. Just take the recruitment!" Def popped her head out from behind the couch, Sitara looking down at her with a relaxed smile. "How do we know you're not gonna trick us into getting arrested?" S@turn walked out from behind the couch, standing in front of Wrench. "You owe me a new door." Wrench's mask displayed (^ ^) before turning towards HighDef, who'd be standing very close to Sitara. "Sorry about that. I like to blow stuff up." A moment of silence passed before HighDef sighed. "Fine. We'll join DedSec. It's not like we have a choice anymore." Sitara smiled. "Alright, let's go! Into the van!" HighDef cringed at the sentence, hopping into the large vehicle with her new friends. "Yo...that's creepy..." Sitara chuckled. "You love it."  



	2. Explosions And Introductions

The Hacker Space was full of excitement, having heard that HighDef and S@turn were finally joining DedSec. But two important people were missing. See, before they went to drop their new companions off at the HQ, Wrench decided to runaway to his girlfriend's house to cause some trouble. Kimmy, sweet as she can be, has a bit of a temper, like her anarchist boyfriend. Wrench made the horrible mistake of waking her up and trying to get her out of the house before coffee. "WRENCH! It is FOUR in the morning! You better have a good explanation for waking me up this early or I swear to God-" Wrench placed a hand over his girlfriend's mouth, his mask displaying (\ /). Another mistake, which led to Kimmy biting his hand. "OWWW! KIMMY! I just had some news for you, jeez!" Kimmy squeezed the handle of one of the many coffee cups she has tucked away. Don't get her wrong, she loves him. A lot actually. Heck, she'd die for him. She just hated the fact that she could never get a full 24 hours because of Wrench's chaos addiction.

Kimmy sucked in her cheeks as they approached the beat-up Home Depot. One employee had even bothered to unlock the door. Kimmy expected...something bigger, or drastic. If she knew that they were robbing a Home Depot for spare parts, she'd go back to sleep. "Wrench, if I don't see one explosion, I'm not going out with you for a week." Wrench let out an autotuned laugh. "Don't worry. There's gonna be more than that." He took two detonators out of his pocket, tossing one to Kimmy. "So let me get this straight. You finally got HighDef and S@turn to join us, by breaking down their door?" Wrench shoved a few spare parts into a bag, Kimmy copying his movements. "Well, sort of. Sitara did all the talking and convincing. I just provided a dramatic entrance." As Wrench looked up from the different pieces hardware, Kimmy could be seen taking out employees with a stun gun. His mask displayed (<3 <3) before grabbing his girlfriend's hand, running back into the parking lot. "Alright Kimmy baby...it's time to make a mess!" 

A few explosions and flames could be seen from the hill that DedSec planted themselves on. Spacey, DedSec's version of Defalt, jumped from the towel she sat on, looking around in utter shock. "Guys! What was that?!" HighDef sighed, standing next to her."Well, if I'd know any better, I'd think that was Wrench." Marcus looked up from his laptop, a smirk on his face . "That's Wrench, alright. He probably has Kimmy with him too." HighDef sat next to Marcus. "Who's Kimmy?" Marcus smiled before looking back at his laptop, playfully nudging his new friend. "Kimmy is Wrench's soulmate, as he likes to call it. That girl's got mad skills. It'd break everyone's heart to see them broken up." S@turn chuckled as he listened to their conversation. "I don't mean to interrupt, but they're on their way up here." S@turn motioned towards two charred figures quickly making their way up the hill. HighDef stood up nervously as Spacey crossed her arms. "Those two drive me nuts sometimes..." Wrench waved to HighDef. "HEYYYY! LOOK WHO I BROUGHT?!"


End file.
